Iron Lance
The Iron Lance (鉄の槍 Tetsu no yari) is a Lance that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Commonly wielded by lance-based class lines like that of the Cavalier and the Knight, this lance is markedly more accurate than its steel and silver counterparts, although it is inferior to the lighter Slim Lance in this department. This lance is good for breaking down walls with high HP due to their low cost and high Durability. An enemy-exclusive ranged version of the weapon, the Iron Javelin (鉄の投撃槍 Tetsu no tōgeki yari lit. Iron Throwing Lance), also appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Lance= |-|Javelin= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Lance |2 |80% |0 |1 |0 |Teaches Hit and Run, Longearche }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Lance |6 |1 |- | |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Lance |D |20~30 |2000 |0~6 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Cain • Draug • Matthis • Roshea • Vyland • Roger |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 1:' Cain • Draug • Hardin • Roshea • Vyland • Matthis • Catria • Arran • Est '''Book 2:' Roderick • Sirius • Minerva |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'Generation 1:' Sigurd • Finn '''Generation 2:' Finn • Ares |- |Armouries |'Generation 1:' Ch. 1 Generation 2: Ch. 7 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Cain • Alva |- |Armouries |Ch. 6 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 17 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M1 - Village* |- |Armouries |Reeve • Lieberia |} '*'Imbued with a bonus of 1 point to its Critical rate. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Alen • Bors • Treck • Noah • Gwendolyn |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 17B • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Kent • Sain • Wallace '''Eliwood's Story:' Oswin • Sain* Hector's Story: Lowen • Sain* |- |Armouries |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 3 • Ch. 8 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} *'Hard mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Franz • Gilliam • Cormag* |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 10A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 17 • Ide • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen |} '* Ephraim's route only. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventories |Oscar • Gatrie |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 25 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Aran • Gatrie |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Frey • Cain • Draug • Matthis • Roshea • Roger |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Cavalier (P-7A) • Enemy Pegasus Knight (P-7B) |- |Inventories |Roderick • Caeda • Catria • Palla • Matthis • Reiden |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 2 • Ch. 6 |- |Inventories |Sumia • Kellam |- |Armouries |Arena Ferox • The Midmire • The Farfort • Verdant Forest |- |Merchants |Southtown • West of Ylisstol • The Northroad • The Longfort |- |SpotPass |Eirika • Amelia • Mist • Elincia • Brom • Nephenee • Nyna • Clair • Norne • Fee • Arthur • Shanna |} Gallery File:Iron Lance.png|Official artwork of the '''Iron Lance' from the TCG. File:Iron Lance (TCG).jpg|The Iron Lance, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Iron Lance (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Iron Lance, as it appears in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Iron Lance.jpg|Oscar wielding the Iron Lance in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Iron Lance.jpg|Nephenee wielding the Iron Lance in Radiant Dawn. File:Iron Lance (FE13).png|Donnel wielding the Iron Lance in Awakening. File:FE14 Iron Lance.jpg|Effie wielding the Iron Lance in Fates. File:FEH Iron Lance.png|In-game model of the Iron Lance from Heroes.